prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Mali
Basics Operators Three mobile providers are currently operating in Mali with a 4th license awarded: * Orange (owned by French Orange Mali S.A.) * Malitel (operated by SOTELMA which is mostly owned by Maroc Telecom) * Telecel (by Alpha Telecom Mali, very limited coverage) * Mobilis to be started later Meanwhile the Mali government presented a ‘note conceptuelle’ (concept note) regarding the issuance of the country’s 4th mobile license in 2017 setting out an operational timetable and a projected budget for a new concession. Plans for this new operator emerged, spurred by the slow progress of the 3rd licensee to break the duopoly of Orange and Malitel. Algerie Telecom subsidiary Mobilis is to become the latest player in Mali’s telecommunication market, having been awarded an operating licence to deploy services nationwide. The award – which includes rights to offer 2G, 3G and 4G services – was confirmed under a provisional agreement with the government. Full terms are yet to be negotiated regarding the setting up of a new subsidiary for Algerie Telecom. Mobilis will be the fourth cellco in the domestic mobile market, joining established players Orange Mali, Alpha Telecom and Malitel, the mobile arm of fixed line incumbent Sotelma. Frequencies and coverage 2G is on 900 MHz and 3G in the cities on 2100 MHz up to HSPA+ and HSDPA at 42 Mbps. 4G/LTE start is announced by Orange and Malitel in 2018. You can expect mobile coverage only in inhabited areas and 3G connections for data only in the capital and some regional centers so far. Penetration and prices Mobile penetration peaked at 143% in 2014. Most locals have two SIM cards, also due to the lack of an efficient landline system. More than 99% of the SIM cards are prepaid. In 2016 penetration has fallen to 105%. This results from the implementation of new identification rules for subscribers, which came into force at the end of 2015. Mali’s landlocked location makes it dependent on neighbouring countries for international fibre bandwidth, which has kept prices high. Improvements in this sector can be expected from the recent arrival of several new competitive international submarine fibre optic cables in the region and the construction of a terrestrial Trans-Saharan backbone network. Registration Since 2015 all SIM card subscribers in the country have to be identified by their ID documents at the point of purchase. So better buy your SIM card showing your passport in an official store or outlet of the operator than on the streets, where you can still buy recharges at every corner. Orange Mali Orange Mali owned by French Telecom is market leader in 2017 with 59% of the mobile customers in the country. The company was extremely successful when it entered the market as the 2nd mobile and fixed-line operator in 2003. They quickly amassed more than 80% market share, offering converged fixed, mobile and broadband internet services. At the end of 2016, Orange Mali’s network covered about 95% of the population and 46% of the country and had a base of 11 million active mobile subscribers, of which more than 99% were prepaid customers. Their uses mainly cover voice, mobile internet and mobile payment services. Only around 20% of the population have 3G coverage with speeds up to 42 Mbps like in Bamako and other regional capitals: coverage map. In 2017 Orange Mali renewed its license and received permission to launch 4G/LTE services. It already trials 4G/LTE in Bamako, that is to be expected to be comercially launched by 2018. Like in most parts of Africa mobile networks double as a payment system. Started in 2010, Orange Money service had 3.5 million customers at the end of 2016. Availability Orange prepaid SIM cards are available in stores called Agences ''(list of stores) for 1000 CFA. Be prepared to show your passport because of ID requirements. To get their new 4G/LTE you need to buy a new 4G-enabled SIM or swap an old Orange 3G SIM card for it. Their SIM card has 500 or 1000 CFA credit pre-loaded valid for 5 days only. '''Recharges' Recharges are sold everywhere on the streets in these denominations: If you do several recharges, validity of your credit will be according to the last top-up value. Within the grace period you will only be able to accept calls and SMS, but not place them. To check credit type #123#, to top-up by voucher enter *123*#. Data feature packages Their data packages are called Forfaits Internet ''and are valid for 2G, 3G and upcoming 4G/LTE for one month: To activate a package type #101#21#, to check data balance or expiry #101#22#. Packages are cummulative. Orange also offers a USB dongle called ''Clé 3G. ''Starting price for the modem and SIM card is 12,900 CFA. This can be added by the same data packages from above called ''Internet Everywhere ''by #101#212# or an 1 hour pack at 500 CFA. They often offer promotions with double data on certain days that are frequently changing. For details check their Twitter or Facebook accounts (see below). '''More info' * APN, Username and Password: internet /or/ iew * Website in French: http://www.orangemali.com * Facebook: http://fr-fr.facebook.com/orange.mali/ * Twitter: http://twitter.com/Orange_Mali Malitel (SOTELMA) Malitel operated by SOTELMA is the old state telecom provider and first mobile network in the country since 1989. It was privatized in 2009 and now owned: 50% by Maroc Telecom, 20% by local investors, 20% by the Mali government and 10% by staff. In user numbers and coverage Malitel is in the 2nd position in Mali right now caring for about 41% of the mobile market as well as for a rather limited landline system. Their 3G coverage is restricted to the towns of Bamako and Kati, Kayes, Koulikoro, Sikasso, Segou, Mopti and Kenieba, the mines of Loulou, Tabakoto, Gounkoto, Sadiola, Siama and Morila as well as Diboli on the border to Senegal. Outside these areas there is only coverage with GPRS at 54 Kbit/s. 4G/LTE has been started at the end of 2018. Malitel's mobile payment system is called Mobicash in competition to Orange Money. Their prepaid SIM cards are marketed as Waatibè. Availability Waatibè prepaid SIM cards are sold at 500 CFA or sometimes less in promotions in their outlets called Agences ''(list of stores). Be prepared to show your passport for ID in the store. The SIM card contains 500 CFA credit for 1 month, 50 MB available after your first call and 200% bonus on your first top-up. '''Recharges' Recharges are sold everywhere on the streets in these denominations: Within the grace period you will only be able to accept calls and SMS, but not place them. To check balance type *101#, to top-up by voucher enter *102*#. Data feature packages Their data packages are called 3G+ ''and are valid for 2G and 3G: Activation is by USSD code. To check data balance enter *101#. They also offer an USB dongle called ''Clé Internet Mobile+ ''with SIM card for 25,000 CFA that can be added by the same packages or at a 5 CFA per minute default rate. Malitel often offers promotions that are frequently changing. For latest details check their Facebook or Twitter accounts (see below). '''More info' * APN: web.malitel3.ml * Username and Password: internet * Website in French: http://www.malitel.ml * Facebook: http://fr-fr.facebook.com/malitel.officiel/ * Twitter: http://twitter.com/malitel_ml Telecel (by Alpha Telecom) In 2012 a 3rd license was issued to Alpha Telecom Mali, but commercial operations have not started until 2017 and the local counterpart has defaulted in the meantime. Finally, in October 2017 the network was launched in Bamako under the brand of Telecel and at year end 3G was added. In 2018 the first phase of its network deployment was completed. With the cellco having focused its initial efforts on reaching the southern parts of the country, it now covers locations including Kati, Sikasso, Segou, Kayes, Koutiala and Koulikoro. Telecel is now preparing to begin the next phase of its network rollout, covering Mali’s northern and central areas. So far it can't be recommended for travellers because of its restricted coverage, but can be useful locally. Availability The starter kit is called Fiyen Douman and sold at 500 CFA with the same credit preloaded at their sales offices (store locator). Top-ups are available from 500 CFA to 50,000 CFA with a validity of 15 to 120 days depending on value. Data feature packages These options for data on 2G/3G are offered: More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.telecelmali.com/ * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/telecelmali/ Category:Africa Category:Country Category:10/17 Category:Orange